Digital media assets can be created and shared among a variety of electronic devices. For example, mobile phones, desktop computers, tablets, or laptops are all capable of creating, storing, and utilizing digital media assets. A device user can record a movie using a mobile phone and then upload the movie to a network cloud so that it is accessible on the device user's tablet. It is typical for device users to manage digital media assets among multiple electronic devices. Consequently, digital media assets are often backed-up or shared using computer networks such as cloud computing and storage.
However, uploading and downloading content-rich digital media assets can burden network resources due to the large file sizes. Furthermore, storing many large digital media assets on multiple devices can be impractical and inefficient. Consequently, digital media assets can be managed more effectively by creating and using media asset proxies.